Companies utilizing network-accessible sites (e.g., websites, intranets, etc.) continually strive to make their sites more dynamic and compelling for users to use. To do so, these companies often implement an array of features that collectively result in engaging and dynamic sites. These features may include, for instance, images, scripts, tables, externalized features, multimedia platform content (e.g., Adobe Flash® content), and the like. However, in addition to helping provide engaging sites, these features may add unwanted latency into the sites. That is, while companies may desire to add these types of rich features, the addition of such features may inadvertently add latency, thus decreasing the efficacy of their respective sites.